Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3n}{2} \div \dfrac{4n}{9}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{3n}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{4n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 3n \times 9 } { 2 \times 4n}$ $x = \dfrac{27n}{8n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{27}{8}$